


Shocking News

by Firstone33



Series: Devil May Cry Alternate [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Lady meets with Dante one day and reveals a revelation





	Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a series of one shots set in my Au.
> 
> Vergil returns during first and he's known Lady since kids also Eva and Kalina are alive.
> 
> The events of games still happen but altered slightly.

Date: 2000  
Location: Cafe

 

Dante sat waiting for lady she had called him and told him to meet her at this cafe he had not seen her in two months since Temen Ni Gru since...Since Vergil.

" on time not surprised".

Dante looks up finding lady in more casual clothes she sat down something caught his eyes that was different about her as a waiter walked up." Water". Dante quirked a brow." that's different". Lady hummed.

" thought I have something different besides coffee".

Dante shrugged." been two months how ya been? Besides the obvious". Lady got her water and sipped." good...Dante I called you here cause I have news". Dante leaned forward interested." got a job for me?". Lady glared.

" no moron".

" jeez settle down though there is something different about you".

Lady sets her glass of water down." I....I am pregnant". Dante just sat there silent she could tell he was trying to process it." it's Vergil's dumbass". In fact she had discovered she was pregnant two months before the tower just days before that day.

" I knew you and him were a item but...".

" I know so I came to get your opinion on it".

" I am...well happy and both our moms always envisioned being grandparents likely anyways".

Lady sighed." I Don't know what to do Dante I thought you could help me but like always you sidelong". Dante smirks but drops it." hey if anything you would make a good mother". Lady smiled." thanks Dante....I think I might have the child adopted...".

Dante nodded it was probably for the best considering their jobs, Lady sighed." I guess I should get going". Lady stands and starts walking away having paid both their tabs Dante sighed it had to be hard for her.

Dante stood up and headed back to his shop maybe he would get some sleep or a good paying job.

18 years later

 

Dante watched as Nero protected kyrie from demons standing next to him was trish and Lady who looked with interest." I say the kid has skill". Dante smirked but he knew lady was suffering internally seeing her and Vergil's Son after all these years.

Trish sighed." at least someone knows how to get the girl". Trish of course was playfully joking Dante shook his head and turned to walk away he stopped Lady still watching." Hey...". Lady looks one last time and follows.

" you gonna be okay?".

" yeah....I will".

They found Vergil waiting." is he...". Dante gives him a thumb up." yeah kid is a real natural Don't worry you will get yamato back". Vergil looks where they came from." let's just go home".

End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being super short yes I made lady be Nero's mother just cause I wanted to


End file.
